


An Everlasting Dream

by jay (MoastedRarshmallow)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, a final goodbye ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoastedRarshmallow/pseuds/jay
Summary: Shermy wonders what happens next, just as we do.





	An Everlasting Dream

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i had to write something im STILL crying over the finale and its been 24 hours. bubbline kiss was fantastic bro i knew it was gonna be canon but still djvjdbvjbd god so good.  
> anyway. here's my final goodbye to something that's shaped my childhood and myself as a person. the fun will never end! <3

“Very pretty,” Beth says, reclining into the branches of the beautiful, thousand-year-old tree. Branches that seem very happy to let her and Shermy rest within, like it hasn’t had a visitor in a good long time.

 “Awwww yeah!” Shermy cries, the sword gleaming in the setting sun. He’s got the biggest grin plastered on his face, Beth can’t help but return it. He’d always been into adventuring – he was the one that found their house, after all. It was a big improvement over trekking the grasslands, Beth had to give him that.

 He was a rambunctious little thing, that Shermy. Beth had found him wandering, aimlessly, after a comet had struck the Earth. She knew it was coming, the Rainicorn-Dog bloodline was thick with stories of so-called Agents of Change. Comets, usually, sometimes followed by an evil presence.

 She’d found no evil presence – still hadn’t, but elected not to worry so much. Her mantra was simple: think more, worry less. What she had found was a tiny and malnourished furry creature, weeping for his mother. She couldn’t just _leave_ him; being the ninth of eleven pups had made her very sensitive toward youngins.

 That’d been years, she recalls mildly, turning to face the sun. They’d been inseparable ever since. Her horn catches the light, throwing color into the sinking shadows. Shermy’s still fiddling with the sword.

 “Be careful,” she says.

 “I will! Grod, Beth, cool your noodles,” Shermy grumbles. He tosses the sword from one hand to another, admiring his own skill.

 “Youch!” he says, whirling around to hide his face from Beth.

 “Let me see,” she says, and though her tone is as docile as a lamb, Shermy hangs his head. His palm is sliced open, dripping red.

 “Nothing too terrible,” she says, ever reminded that she can only heal so much. “Though I told you to be careful.”

 Beth carefully places the tip of her horn onto the wound, and after a few moments, it’s healed. Pink new skin is left behind, tender to the touch.

 “Wish you wouldn’t,” Shermy complains, jabbing the healed skin and wincing. He tucks the sword carefully into the tree and curls up with Beth.

 “What do you think happened to everyone else?” he asks, his ear poking Beth’s side. She bats him away with a giant, gentle paw.

 “The people in King of Ooo’s story?”

 “Yeah,” Shermy says, settling back in a way that won’t bother Beth. “And it’s not a story. We’re sitting in the proof, right?”

 “I guess so, Sherm,” Beth says. “If the King was right, this used to be a person.”

 Shermy pats the wood. “Doesn’t seem too person-y to me,” he says. “But I don’t care about the tree. What do you think happened to Phil and Jake? Or, or to Marceline and her hot girlfriend Bubblegum?”

 “I don’t know, Shermy.”

 “I know you don’t know! But what do you _think?”_

 Beth sighs. If this was one of those things Shermy dwelled on, he’d never let it go until he got his answer.

 “What do I think? Well, I have an idea or two…”

 

  _Phil the Human was still a human, and we all know how fragile those guys are. Probably died then, and is definitely dead by now._

“That sucks breadballs,” Shermy says, remembering all the nice humans he’s met. “Would’ve liked to meet him. Learn some hero tricks.”

  _If you interrupt, I’m not gonna keep going._

“Sorry, sorry.”

  _Anyway, he lived a good long time. Had kids with some sexy princess. He –_

“Was Bubblegum the sexy princess?”

  _Shermy! Stop interrupting. And no, of course not, Marceline and Bubblegum are together forever._

“You think they’re still alive?”

  _Yes. A vampire and a candy lady are tougher than any human. Anyway, hush. He fell in love, yada yada, boring. Jake did the whole blue-guy-transfer thingy, so he’s probably out there somewhere too._

_The real cool stuff is this: think of how smart Bubblegum must be, to have all those weapons. The Candy Kingdoms doesn't exist anymore, but I think she just might. Think about the Prizeball Guardians! Don’t they sound so similar to the Gumball Guardians King of Ooo spoke of. If they’re still in operation after the comet, Bubblegum must be alive! Probably Marceline too… there’s so much to learn…. Maybe we can even find them someday..._

“Grosh, too much learning,” Shermy says sleepily. “I wanna hear a story.”

_Fine._

_Once upon a time, there was a great hero named Phil and his best pal was a dog named Jake. They lived in a tree house and fought monsters and saved people all over Ooo. Their fun never ended….. even when things looked bleak._

 

come along with me

and the butterflies and bees

we can wander through the forest

and do so as we please

come along with me

to a cliff under a tree

where we can gaze upon the water

as an everlasting dream

 


End file.
